Within A Dangerous Mind
by Naomi R
Summary: We are all suffering this unversal hell, but I want to share mine...with you. Abuse, Uchihacest,Sasunaru, Itanaru and lemons
1. Hidden Shadows

**Disclaimer:** This document should be read only by those persons to who cares to read it. If you have came across this fanfic it was obviously your destiny too and therefore you can read it, even if we didn't mean to frighten you with the copious amount of spelling mistakes and horrible grammar. However, if the contents of this document makes no sense whatsoever then you probably were not the intended recipient or, you are a mindless cretin; either way, you should immediately delete yourself and destroy your computer! Once you have taken this action please contact us. But, no you idiot, you can't use your computer, you just destroyed it, and by the way, you are also deleted, but we digress...

**Within A Dangerous Mind**

**T**he thin walls absorbed the woman's languid screams. As she ran room to room laboring the pain that just stubbornly wouldn't cease. She continued to descend down towards the labyrinthine of her home, to abruptly stop. The echoing screams of her own children, laconically caught her ears. As she allowed the rhythm of her own heartbeat to take up a frantic pace, unable to ignore the thick taste of iron that invaded her petite mouth. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even speak, as the man who she frantically tried to leave; stood only a few feet away from her. Unmoving and face drained from all emotion.

"So…you wish to leave me?"

The woman backed away, keeping her tired eyes fixed on the lacerated weapon before her as the luster of the inanimate object shined through the darkness of the ghostly moonlight. She knew what would happen…if only there was a way...

"Mikoto, you know I love you…"

The woman just backed away; nodding as she solemnly tried to focus her attention on the darkened figure in front of her. Only to be trapped in a dead-end..

"And you know I love you…till death"

So as the figure drawn closer. Mikoto released an outcry of dismay as the man dragged her out of the corridor, her thin fragile body over his broad wide shoulders. Making her feel powerless to the point of despair, her children, what will become of her precious children?

Knowing exactly where she was heading…but not sure how she would end up. The man continued to carry her up the ancestral staircase. Not threatening her or warning her on want was to come next…she panicked. She knew that the pain and suffering that she was going through was only the antebellum of what was in store for her next.

Digging her well manicured hands into the pale flesh of her "attacker", allowing her grip to tighten its hold. She waited for a response but received no sound, and no reaction…just pure dead silence. She knew that no one would be able to rescue her…in fact she knew that no one will be able to find her once this game has finally ended. So as they drawn closer and closer to their final destination and her own resting place…she knew that in the darkness of this glorious home…her life…her impression would soon be forgotten, and she found that rather…terrifying.

But then the dancing of petite shadows came drifting up the wooden staircase, frantically trying to keep up. Her own child petrified with fear…his eyes…to lambaste to see past the tears, was pushing his six year old legs to the limit as he belligerently rushed up the towering stairs. Yelling words only a six year old could pull off and receive symphony for, if it was just any other normal day in the Uchiha mansion, but not in this case. There was no exception when you where in the clutches of the devil himself, and It was her mission to protect her sons. Neither one of them where going to join her, not when she is facing death itself as the witching hour drawn near…but the deadly aura emitting from her "attacker" scared her.

"**SASUKE**…don't come any closer!" she screamed out as the acerbic taste of blood became too overbearing that basic speech became incoherent.

"No mommy…I want to stay with you…you promised that you'll stay" The boy cried out in between sobs, wobbling up the remainder of stairs.

"It's alright…mommy will be ok..." she condoled mostly trying to reinsure herself that everything was going to be ok. That everything will go back to normal and that her past sins will soon be forgotten. Allowing her to live a full healthy life with her remarkable sons and to see their adorable smiles once again…and not deal with the secrets that lurked in the dark soon to unravel as the passing of time took up its natural course…and her comfortable lifestyle gone. Everybody will look at her with such disgust and most likely shun her…her appearance will probably be scandalous itself…She wish that she just resisted when she had the chance…but will there be forgiveness for where she is going?

**LIES**

"Just go find your brother...and hide."

"I tried…but I can't find him anywhere mother…I'm..." another sobbed erupted as a shower of tears rained down on his pale puffy cheeks. "I'm scared"

"It's ok...Just go to your room…and wait…" she consoled completely unaware of the acidulous object creeping on her neck.

"Sasuke…I have something to tell you..." but she never finished…the accuracy of the knife sliced a precise thin clean cut along her milky white skin.

"Uncle…let's not drag out something so absorbed"

"Well…if you weren't too busy trying to find _him_…then we wouldn't have this issue." The man with the lifeless body prompted over his shoulder inquired.

"Hn…you probably are right, but let's just dispose of it before it decays." He said with such disdain as he insisted to help the taller shadow elevate her lifeless limbs off the cold hard ground.

Sasuke couldn't move or inert anything that he just witnessed and heard. All he saw was blood….red crimson blood that stained his hands…red crimson blood that seeped out of the probing wound of his beautiful caring mother. How could they do this to such a magnificent person…how could they do this to me!

"**Uncle…Aniki…how could you?"**

* * *

**Author Note **Please Review...and tell me what you think

**Brought too you by the voices in my head.**


	2. Betrayel

**Disclaimer:** This document should be read only by those persons to who cares to read it. If you have came across this fanfic it was obviously your destiny too and therefore you can read it, even if we didn't mean to frighten you with the copious amount of spelling mistakes and horrible grammar. However, if the contents of this document makes no sense whatsoever then you probably were not the intended recipient or, you are a mindless cretin; either way, you should immediately delete yourself and destroy your computer! Once you have taken this action please contact us. But, no you idiot, you can't use your computer, you just destroyed it, and by the way, you are also deleted, but we digress...

**Within A Dangerous Mind**

**Betrayal**

I would rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death just nothingness and nothing more. Betrayal though, betrayal is the willful slaughter of all fucking hope. Like my _mother…_the one who would praise me when I would face my fears…The one who would comfort me when I was scared. She was truly an Angel and angels did not deserve to die.

But devils did…

The devils that killed my mother.

The devils who where Madara and Itachi.

I felt the cool crisp breeze of summer's dawn brisk across my well heated skin as I ran. I knew that this was my last resort and so forth I decided to run away. No one would care, and no one would wonder why I decided to leave.

So as I dashed down the oblong path to nothingness…no hope…no salvation, just complete darkness. I closed my eyes a long time ago, enjoying the serenity of drifting across the wondrous land, allowing my mind to wonder away from those images…those memories that I knew will haunt me until the day I die. As I peered into her obsidian eyes, her mouth partially agape, as if she was trying to form words. I decided to run blind.

Along the dense forest and down the well secluded residence of the abyss I used to call home. I heard the distant ringing of gun shots slice through the calm air.

_**POW… POW… POW!**_

That is when I learned that there is nothing amicable…nor friendly about this entire situation at all, and running and hiding seem to be my only alternative at this point. Leading me to make a decision that may save my life ,hiding amongst the shadows of the statuesque trees.

The heart in my chest, beating against my fine ribcage…took up the beat that would resemble the ones of a anterior infarct heart attack. As my body dewed with sweat seemed to be on fire due to the ferocity of this entire situation. I panicked as the snapping of dry decaying leaves and fallen twigs greeted my ears.

_**THEY FOUND ME!**_

"Do you see him…_anywhere?"_

"No, not yet but he couldn't have gotten far"

"Well if you where watching him…then he wouldn't have escaped in the first place…Eh?"

"Hn…let's just continue to search for him" Itachi shrugged searching beneath the shrubbery of the forest and keeping his eyes peeled for any movement, or overall signs of life. He kept his instincts up making sure his guard was never down as he and Madara thoroughly looked under every crack and crevice known to this land…and probably Kami himself.

Once he was satisfied with his work he turned to Madara, who was resting silently against the hollow of a tree with his gun prompted on his lap, he said oh-so-monotonously "I see no sign of him"

"That bastard is probably whining to some cops at this moment, or probably even worse." Tapping his thin fingers across the cylinder of the gun."With _him_"

"I highly doubt that…he really isn't even capable of tying his shoes without the assistance of me" Itachi replied amused at the fact that his partner was getting all paranoid over a six year old. "Believe me…if Sasuke was so bright he wouldn't have ran away."

"Hn…probably so but he is still an Uchiha…and Uchiha's should not be taken lightly and if I'm not mistaken" Madara smirked pulling out a cigar. "You where once six years old yourself, and you once loved your little otouto."

Itachi shot Madara a sideway glance finding it hard to ignore the comment. "Unless you still do...and if so," Madara took a long drag out of his cigar as the sere color of smoke thickened in the air, "the entire plan will be ruined."

"Well you have nothing to worry about..." Itachi sighed obliviously glancing around the scene before him. Looking ahead as he noticed the horizon, lighting the sky above.

"Or maybe"

Itachi walked forward his eyes obscure to the target. He was so close to me I could feel the heat radiating off of his semi cold body. I closed my eyes…fearing about what would happen next, as I sinked deeper and deeper into the s complete darkness of the shadows that surrounded me…_until._

_**CRACK!**_

"**FOUND YOU OTOUTO!"**

Before I knew it I was on the ground screaming…and yelling silent curses as my uncle and brother fought to keep me still. "Stop moving…you insolent…_brat." _Madara growled as he attempted to pin me to the forest floor. "No one can hear you fucking scream…"

**NO ONE CAN HEAR ME SCREAM!" **

"So I suggest you calm down or else I'll give you something to scream about!"

Did he just tell me to calm the hell down! I just witnessed the death of my mother, and I just learned that my brother is a homicidal maniac…and my father…_Where is my father_?

"I fucking hate you.." I spat even though I knew that the position I was in to be yelling profanities…was not such a good one…and not such a bright idea either.

"Well then..."

I looked up…regretting the fact that I did so because pointing straight in my face was the metallic end of the same gun my father would use to hunt animals with. So as I lay there completely disheveled and mortified…I understood want was to come next…and I was ready to except my righteous defeat.

"Goodbye otouto" he whispered releasing the trigger as one last shot rang out…unheard into the breaking of dawn.

**And the crimson tears began…**


	3. Brother Why

**Disclaimer:** This document should be read only by those persons to who cares to read it. If you have came across this fanfic it was obviously your destiny too and therefore you can read it, even if we didn't mean to frighten you with the copious amount of spelling mistakes and horrible grammar. However, if the contents of this document makes no sense whatsoever then you probably were not the intended recipient or, you are a mindless cretin; either way, you should immediately delete yourself and destroy your computer! Once you have taken this action please contact us. But, no you idiot, you can't use your computer, you just destroyed it, and by the way, you are also deleted, but we digress...

**Warning: **Not beta'd

**Within A Dangerous Mind**

I remember the day when you promised me that you wouldn't leave… that you would stay and watch me grow up into something useful besides another pawn for the usage of the Uchiha greed…But what happed?

Why are you gone?

The coppery sun took up the midnight starry sky… dying it with its reddish hues. I believed that it was all over, and that my time spent here on earth would be a mere incident that shouldn't have occurred…and so as I faced my destiny, and awaited my time of judgment, I knew that mother…I will be soon joining you.

As the duration of time slowed before my eyes. I watched him pull the trigger as he looked intently into my glazed unfocused eyes.

Mother just any minute now…

But then I noticed something else…probably the sound of another. A scream of some sort….or the howling of some injured animal that was probably mistakenly shot. Like that will ever happen…Itachi never made mistakes he was always _right_….that is why he was the Uchiha prodigy, and that is why I am not. I shifted my eyes toward the area I believed where the sound came from. To only see the choleric expression of a face that just seems so familiar. I wiped the dusty tears away from my eyes…squinting to hopefully see past the gleaming light.

And what I saw…

I would never forget...

I saw my father on the ground his hands clenching the tender flesh of his arm as blood continued to spread down his collared shirt…and smear his calloused palms. My brother was just standing a few feet over him his hands free from the trigger but still pointing the hunting rifle toward _our_ father.

"Fa-father…are you ok?" I unconfidently asked. Wishing to the gods above…if there were any, to please protect my otosan, I don't think I could go through another death. I still haven't proven myself to him…and I do not want him thinking even at the edge of death…that I was a failure.

"Sasuke…how come" he breathed out his voice cranking with each word. "Sasuke…how come you didn't save her?" He looked at me…his face twisted in such a grimaced expression that I wanted to cry …unless I wasn't crying already.

"She was crying out for help…she was in pain! Your mother didn't have to die. She could be still living if you weren't so damn _**weak**_!" He paused as he coughed up more blood. "How come you couldn't be more like Itachi…you're just so pathetic that you couldn't even protect your own mother? I…will…never….except you…as…my…_**son**_..."

"**ENOUGH**" Itachi exclaimed gripping the trigger as he shoved the rifle in the man's face.

"Now I suggest you leave father because the police will be arriving here any minute now…and please stop chastising my pathetic little brother on your insecurities and regrets."

"The police…what have I done!" The man yelled

"Oh...Father you don't remember" Itachi mischievously smirked "You murdered your own wife whom you been engaged to for thirteen years…and the attempted murders of both of your sons…

"Itachi stop playing these fucking games" Fugaku growled, why would his own son be doing this to him? He never in his life mistreated the future heir. Itachi was supposed to be perfect not…_insane?_

"But I'm not playing any type of games father…I'm being a man. You know the type of man you wished for me to become." Itachi replied silently musing over the shocked expression of his father.

"I never intended to raise any type of murderer!"

"Ah…but you did."

"Why is _he_ here…" Fugaku spat as he pointed toward Madara who was still pinning me against the ground even though I have given up on escaping a long time ago. Madara looked up grinning like a crazed lunatic.

"I have my reasons…reasons that do not concern you"

"Why" Fugaku questioned as he eyed the creepily euphoric man pinning his own son "Well silly…the police are already here! Don't you here the sirens?"

Fugaku face paled…Yes…in the distance beyond the closer of the skyscraping trees were the dreaded sirens of police cars. But then his expression changed transitioning into something more sinister…he was smirking.

"Sasuke…my son" I looked up, having this type of attention on me was not exactly the type I wanted from my father. Especially in a situation like this. "When I'm released and you are enjoying your fucked up life with you brother remember…that every day I spend rotting in that cell…I will be plotting and anticipating you and your brothers fucking death!" He spat venomously.

"but still" he muttered shifting his position on the ground so that he was now facing me."There is no guarantee that I will even stay a week in that place…so I will probably have the satisfaction of ending your pity life sooner then I intended too. Unless you want to get that out of the way now?" He suggested as his gaze became more increasingly uncomfortable making my blood run cold.

"Just take the gun…and finish off what your brother failed to complete."

I looked at him to see if there was a small glint of humor in his eyes. He had to be kidding…my father did not want me to die; he loved me…exactly like my mother would tell me. My father couldn't possibly believe that I would do something so absurd. Why in the hell would I take my own life?

"Do it Sasuke" He chanted breathlessly "Do us all a favor and fucking die!"

After that my mind crashed. As I stared into the cold inanimate object before me…never in my life have I ever contemplated suicide…but now should I? I closed my eyes, this had to be one crazy dream for me to be reacting this way…no way in hell could this be happening. I was going to grow up and become a dancer…marry the pretty girl across the street, Hyuuga Hinata and one day surpass my brother. But would that even matter when you are gambling with death itself.

So as I drifted off to the silence of my own world and savoring this high of being light again…I failed to notice the shadowing figures and masked faces as they drawn closer and closer. With rifles similar to the one Itachi once held in his hands.

"Uchiha Fugaku… you are under arrest for the murder of Uchiha Mikoto and the attempted murders of both of your sons…Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.

_**BOTH ?**_


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer:** This document should be read only by those persons to who cares to read it. If you have came across this fanfic it was obviously your destiny too and therefore you can read it, even if we didn't mean to frighten you with the copious amount of spelling mistakes and horrible grammar. However, if the contents of this document makes no sense whatsoever then you probably were not the intended recipient or, you are a mindless cretin; either way, you should immediately delete yourself and destroy your computer! Once you have taken this action please contact us. But, no you idiot, you can't use your computer, you just destroyed it, and by the way, you are also deleted, but we digress...

**Warning **Not beta'd

**Within A Dangerous Mind**

**Memories**

Should be forgotten….not shared, because there are some things you just have to let go. So tell me what type of selfish person would want to share their own personal hell with the entire world? Why do you need to vent out your hate and frustrations? Do you want others to feel the same pain as you do! _**Do**_you wish to have the satisfaction of knowing that you're not the only one suffering from your loss?

Well then…fuck you.

Because sadly no one gives a damn if you are happy nor sad!

No one cared about the death of my mother when she was given an unmarked grave. No one dared to investigate the crime my father was falsely accused for….or the possible suspects lurking behind the scenes master minding the perfect scheme…my brother.

My precocious brother who gained custody of me as soon as my father was incarcerated.

My lovely angelic brother whose hands have been stained with blood at the innocent age of thirteen…my oh so wonderful brother who hid secrets from me, insisting on not telling me _anything. _But he did tell me one thing…he told me that what I witnessed on that night was just my mere imagination. That I imaged my mother getting slain by him was simply outrageous, and I felt that I was going…completely insane.

No one believed me…no matter who I told. The reactions where all the same. The cops, the judge, social services…and even my own therapist wouldn't even believe me. In fact he was the one that insisted that I was just deeply disturbed and highly paranoid…because I believed that "he" was after me…watching my every move and plotting against my most vulnerable hours.

My father was after me…

And he wasn't the only one…

**Even when this case has become cold five years ago.**

**xxxXxXxx**

**T**he tranquil humming of the hovering fan above, never failed to calm me. As the clockwise motion of its dark ligneous blades sent a cool breeze of relief and comfort that I lacked so tremendously. I laid my tired head upon the ebony cushion that I have learned to become so accustomed to along my weekly visits. Wishing that I could just bury myself into the plush comfort of this couch I would often lie out on, my feet prompted over the edge…and gaze out into the overwhelming bliss of feeling safe.

Relaxing the tensions in my shoulders, I would close my eyes and wait for that deep rich voice that I had no other choice but to look forward to every other day or week he decided to show up.

"Are you sure that is exactly what happened?"

"Well ...Dr. Hayate"

"Just call me Kakashi, Hayate makes me feel old."

"_Well_...Dr. Kakashi those are the exact events that happened on that night. If you don't believe me" I turned away, maybe he was right. Why am I even wasting my time attempting to tell this man about a case that the cops wouldn't even dare to touch? All he would feel is complete pity and tell me to discuss my feelings. Making these sessions longer…and the prescription pills very much _**stronger**_.

**Like he would really even give a damn.**

And if so; there is only one reason why he would be paying so much attention to my undeniable circumstances. "You think that I am insane"

"I never said that you where…All that I am saying is that your story does not simply add up." He sat down crisscrossing his legs "You claim that your own brother killed your mother out of cold blood, and that your uncle Madara was his accomplice in this cunning scheme, your story just seems… _questioning._

I opened my eyes, glaring at him before he decided to rationalize another provoking response.

"What I saw on that night was not a figment of my overly active imagination…my father was wrongly accused for a crime he didn't comment. And you dare tell me that my story seems _questioning!_?

He looked up, his face void of any concern besides the weird glint in his eyes; he took out his ball point pen and scribbled down those incriminating words.

"Well from the evidence we gathered over the process of this investigation. We still have no proof that your brother harmed your mother in anyway. We still haven't even found her body yet."

"She is still in that damned house"

"Well how do you know? You where so young, how could you possibly even remember all of those details…" he asked calmly tapping the pen on his composition notebook.

"Easily…if you had to go through the hell I had to endure…no matter how many pills and drugs you prescribe me. I will never heal from those scars he inflicted on me!"

"Maybe so but your brother is a very powerful man. He is the future heir of Japans wealthiest company. And he is dating Asia's most beautiful and richest woman at the moment, Hyuga Hinata. So if I am not mistaken in one of your testimonies, you stated that you did indeed have had a small crush on Ms. Hyuga. Which leads me to one conclusion and one conclusion only…_Jealously_? "

"You may say and believe what you want, but _she_ has nothing to do with this." I snarled.

"Fine then…but what about your brother's motives? Why would he participate in such a gruesome crime, and risk everything your family worked hard for over something as unbeneficial as murder?

"I don't know"

"And what about this Madara individual…what was his motive."

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Exactly…you are missing a vital piece of evidence, so before we come to any conclusions. We are lacking something important…something that this case is in a dire need of."

"Like what?"

"The story"

"Remember you didn't believe my story"

"No…your story."

He placed his pen and composition book down on the maghony coffee table that was separating us. Pulling out a black cassette player, and a blank tape...pressing play.

"I have no story to tell that would change my circumstances or views on what happened on that night. My life isn't exactly a fairy tale." I conveyed.

Kakashi settled down on the faux leather chair and retrieved his black and white notebook and pen.

"Well…after all the things that happened to you in this lifetime...If you do believe that your life was indeed a fairy tale then you may be very much insane."

"We only have twenty-three minutes more until this session ends."

"That enough time" He smirked" including we have all the time in the world...to probably even get to know each other a little bit more better.

"Aren't you supposed to be my therapist?"

"That what your brother is paying me for."

"Your deeply disturbing me."

"Well Sasuke-kun...I guess we will be seeing more of each other"

"Never mind"

There was a brief silence and enough tension that you could easily slice it with a dull knife. But like always Kakashi was the one to always break these awkward spells.

"Lets start from the beginning, before all of this chaos occurred."

He positioned the microphone toward me and motioned me to speak. I sat up and cleared my throat, intertwining my fingers. I opened my eyes...this was it, my story will finally be acknowledged and true justice, if I am lucky, will finally be put into order.

"I have a story to tell; a story of murder and hate, love and truth. A story of the home I grew up in, in which the roots of evil bloomed. And a place that I frantically tried to leave and escape from...but never had the courage to do so. But if I ever do, there is something I must tell you, so let's begin."


	5. Love and Hate

**Disclaimer:**This document should be read only by those persons to who cares to read it. If you have came across this fanfic it was obviously your destiny too and therefore you can read it, even if we didn't mean to frighten you with the copious amount of spelling mistakes and horrible grammar. However, if the contents of this document makes no sense whatsoever then you probably were not the intended recipient or, you are a mindless cretin; either way, you should immediately delete yourself and destroy your computer! Once you have taken this action please contact us. But, no you idiot, you can't use your computer, you just destroyed it, and by the way, you are also deleted, but we digress...

**Warning:**Not Beta'd

**Within A Dangerous Mind**

I never finished telling my story to Dr. Hayate, and I felt unsure on if I should continue to discuss such a thing. All of the doctors and therapist who knew my story and vowed to help...left me. Without a warning or a reason to why...it was like they disappeared of the face of this earth. Leaving me to harbor all of these unexplainable emotions that I couldn't easily share with just anybody.

I lost all faith in people…

And Dr. Hayate wasn't any different…

The car ride to the Uchiha residence was a quiet one…and those where the ones that made me feel very uneasy. I knew that Itachi had something on his mind…but I never dared to question him, because I feared for want the answer may be.

So I just looked out the window, watching the deflated landscape rushing by and day dream. A dream that I knew was too far away from in my reach.

_I always wanted to know how it would feel to dance in the rain. To not give a damn about anything else besides the cool sensation of being free as natures natural flow courses threw my unrestricted body. Living for today's and not tomorrows satisfactions...and not minding my livid conscience. I close my eyes allowing the aeonian beat of my heart; take up a shallow rhythm as my mind and soul spill out on the forest floor before me, swaying to the gods above...as each passing second dawns near._

_Orchestrating the perfect grand finale…before the lights around me dimmed. _

"Sasuke…what were you and Dr. Kakashi discussing about today." Itachi had a habit of asking this after every visit I paid to that damned agency.

"Nothing"

Itachi gripped the steering wheel.

"Are you sure?" He said in between clenched teeth, as the car started to take up a faster speed. I kept my eyes plastered on the window beside me, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Yes…Nii-san" I felt his hand travel down my inner thigh.

"Sasuke I know that you're lying." His grasp hardened, causing me to whimper at the sudden tension. The car began to swerve down the slippery road. "Itachi…please pay more attention to the road!"

"Not until you tell the truth"

"I am telling the truth, I refused to answer any of his questions…exactly like you told me!" He yanked my hair…forcing me to look at him, his eyes where now spiraling red.

His hands where momentarily free from the steering wheel, as the car continued to stray off the country road, we where now traveling at full speed along the hilly green land. His lips captured mine, as he pulled me in such a tight embrace, as the world around us rushed by.

I am not sure, how many minutes passed by. But my older brother was not paying any thought. His lips finally left mine. But he still didn't turn his attention back to the road. He just continued to stare into my eyes; his expression unfazed.

"Tell me, that you love me."

My breath hitched in my throat; He wanted me to confess to an emotion that he knew I couldn't possibly understand, without understanding the true meaning behind those cautious words.

"I cannot do that"

The car continued to pick up speed.

"Then we will die together"

Trees could be seen in the distance as the world continued to erupt in a monstrous rage. Itachi just sat there sit there as if we weren't going to die any minute now…he was too calm. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal as the car continued to accelerate speed. A more rigid landscape can be seen by this point as trees became more prominent.

"Itachi stop playing these fucking games!"

Along the horizon could be seen the obtrusive silhouette of a sight too familiar.

"Itachi we are going to crash, please stop. I don't want to die!"

The figure became closer…the shape now becoming more focused by each second.

"Then tell me…that you love me."

The shape was no longer a silhouette…but a defined hardened outline of a tree waiting to fulfill a destiny I knew I couldn't escape from this time…I couldn't run away.

We where only a few feet away…

"Sasuke…I love you."

Now only inches more to go …

"_**I LOVE YOU NIISAN, JUST PLEASE STOP!"**_

The car came to an abrupt stop, as I felt my body being brutally yanked forward. If it wasn't for the seat belt that held me in place, I would've died from the impact anyway.

"You will never understand the way you have affected me Sasuke, it's just that when I am around you… I lose all control over myself …I won't let anybody take you away from me!"

I looked away; no words can fully describe how I was feeling at this moment.

Sad…

Confused…

Enraged…

Scared?

Scared for my life…and what just happened not even moments ago, and scared for my well-being and sanity. But most of all I was scared of what lied ahead and what my future had in store for me. I cried out of fear…regretting the day my father told me to take my own life away.

Maybe he was right…

And maybe he knew that something like this…

May happen…

* * *

Author Note: Well I officially hate my sister. She exposed the secret I frantically tried to hide from my parents and they finally and probabily not so happy with me at the moment.

They found my _**yaoi book**_...and are probably on fanfiction reading this.

**Vengeance will be put in order Little sister!**

**A/N _Review please...and criticize!_**


	6. You deserved this

Itachi was not a visionary…

Nor was he a dreamer or the kind to sit around imagining the perfect sequel for a future that may not come. He was the type of man who could get what he easily wanted, without a complaint in site. And if you had any problems with that, well you could just simply fuck off. Of course Itachi wouldn't say such a thing to someone of the like you; he wouldn't belittle himself to such low standards. He was way too powerful and much too rich to do such a thing.

He has people for that.

But here is one thing about Itachi…he was a revolutionary.

He didn't have plans to change the whole natural order of things itself; because he really could care less to what happens to our corrupted world. That is why he had to get rid of his own father.

He was just some other person…who would eventually get in his way.

Of accomplishing a goal, for such a forbidden and shameful desire.

Including his father wouldn't even notice want the young Uchiha heir was planning. He was way too withdrawn with work and his reputation to even care. He just wanted money, and would do anything in his power to obtain the riches no man should ever have.

Sad to say, he was even too blind to even notice his own son's hidden intentions and his wife's pleading eyes. As he isolated himself from the ones who he had loved and kept his business partners closer. Becoming more power hungry and doing the most unspeakable things to obtain it…He sold his own soul to the sinful ways of the underground corporate world…and now he can never turn back.

Once he gained all the power and money needed…Sharing it wasn't an option, morals and all of that other crap he abandoned along the way was not going to stop him from being who he yearned to be. People who seemed worthless and unbenefitual to him...he could just simply without hesitation get rid of them. Even if it meant getting rid of the one man who helped him gain such great success...

Uchiha Madara.

He felt like he was on top of the world.

Now Madara was not always the crazy schizophrenic some may try to tell you, in fact he was just his own euphoric self who wanted peace for all nations. He was a pacifist and despised the thought of war...and believed that it was simply ridiculous to be fighting over something as ridiculous as money or oil. He just wanted equality for all…and Fugaku seriously thought that this man was indeed going mad.

Along with every other Uchiha follower who supported the idea of Madara's new position where he can envision his own private utopia world, with its imaginary people and voices.

In a mental institution for two years, fifty-three days, twenty-three hours, and forty-six minutes.

They say money can buy you anything you want in this world…it can buy you a nice fancy car, a home, or even food for your three children. You can even sell your own soul to the highest bidder for money if you just wanted to make a quick buck. But in Madara's case, money landed him a spot in a mental asylum…and a free stray jacket as he spent his every waking moment being treated for illness that he could not be possibly diagnosed for.

He was sent away because Uchiha Fugaku was not comfortable with the idea of hearing Madara's ongoing crazy talk in concerns with giving away money to places like Ghana and North Korea. And helping the less fortunate by building shelters and giving away more…money to complete strangers.

But one day when Madara was laying on his firm coiled mattress in room 210, he had a sudden realization or euphony of you can call it and vowed to do one thing before the day he died. He vowed to seek vengeance on every last damned Uchiha who betrayed him…he wanted to see them suffer such slow unimaginable deaths…he wanted to see them rot in the dark utopia he created.

They thought that he was insane.

And so he was going to show them true insanity…

Until one day he received one minor visit from an Uchiha who understood perfectly well on what had to be done.

But that was in the past and he could really give a damn to want happened like five years ago? He had more important things on his mind.

Like Sasuke

And how to get rid of this killer headache that was literally blinding him with pain; he opened the medicine cabinet searching for the prescription that would fix the nerves that were pounding against his skull. Coming across an orange transparent prescription pill bottle titled...pain killers. He wasn't exactly addicted to the stuff and he really didn't have any uses for them.

They just made him feel good...period.

Life has just been hectic lately with work and paper work...dating and social gatherings...Sasuke and his sessions. He was beyond stressed out and couldn't find any other way to relieve that stress because that alternative wasn't exactly cooperating. So he just decided that a bottle of sake and a couple of pain killers should do the job...they never failed or betrayed him...

Grabbing the prescription bottle he ran down stairs undisturbed by the dark setting, allowing the harsh smell of cleaning chemicals lead him toward the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator he grimaced at the blinding light that threatened to worsen his vision and already exuviating headache. Searching along the shelves were he usually left his beverage he was deeply disappointed because...

The shelf was completely empty...

He knew that he has been drinking quite frequently...

But he always remembered to stock up...

"Someone is going to have a rude awakening!" he shoved all the empty bottles and canned drinks from there organized place hoping to fine at least something that could take his mind off of his dilemma.

But found nothing...

Slamming the refrigerator door shut he stormed over to his study where he usually kept his emergency stash. Flicking the light on he grabbed his key and unlocked the cabinet in which he kept the most expensive wines that he knew his father worked hard to obtain...but would never have the pleasure of drinking.

Because tonight Itachi was going to drink until he could drink no more.

Grabbing a glass he sloppily poured the alcoholic beverage and brought it to his lips drowning the foul smelling liquid in less than a second before slamming it on his desk once more to refill the glass. He repeated these steps...not taking into account that he had work the next day...but that comes along with the benefits of owning your own company, so he could care less.

One cup became two cups until it finally reached five. His vision was already hazy and his thoughts irrational...he even forgotten the reason toward why he was even drinking in the first place. Becoming annoyed with the method of refilling the cup he abandoned it somewhere amongst the papers and documents on his desk...and took up the challenge of drinking it straight from the bottle.

Until that bottle was left empty and forgotten along with a half empty bottle of painkillers...he enjoyed the last few minutes of feeling this pleasurable high until the Anti-depressants worn off. He felt sick and unsteady...not even achieving the satisfaction he wished for. This wasn't going to work at all he needed to do it now, but how could he? What the hell was he even thinking about?

What was he going to do again?

Drink more until the world around him went black? Or was he going to allow his own conscience engulfs him into the desires that were threatening to be the immolation of him. He did not plan for this to happening. He told himself again and again that drinking would not grant him impunity.

But he couldn't stop...because it was his only outlet...

And the idea of slowly ridding himself from a life that he no longer wanted to live for...

Thrilled him in a way that he couldn't really even understand...

So he took one last sip...before falling to his knees in defeat. His stomach took on a series of tremors before he threw up everything he had eaten that day. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket he wiped the remainder off of his mouth and weakly stood up. Coming to the conclusion that probably he should retire for the night he headed to his room.

The eerie silence of the home didn't faze him as he made his way toward his destination. He stopped in front of the door and drew out the skeleton key...that only he could have. He turned the cold hard parabolic knob. As a gush of cool air greeted him. He smirked and closed the door behind him. To a room that wasn't exactly his true intention...

But Sasuke's room

* * *

**Author Note: **The reason why Madara's room is "210" because hisyouger brother Izuna Uchiha, was born Feburary 10, which would be Feburary (2) and 10 as (10).

Review please!


End file.
